1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector and more particularly to an electric connector with an erroneous connection preventing mechanism and a method of connecting thereof. The electric connector and method are preferably adopted in electric wiring for an air bag system for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following problem has existed in a conventional air bag system provided at a driver's seat for a motor vehicle. If a false current flows through a computer at the time of connecting an inflator to the computer, the inflator may explode and an assembler may be injured.
In order to overcome such difficulty, in the conventional line of assembling motor cars, the following contrivance is adopted. As shown in FIG. 11, in connecting an connector b from a computer, provided internally in an instrument panel, with a connector d for a steering pad c incorporated in an inflator b, the connector b is tested by a conduction checker, and if it is not confirmed that no erroneous current flows through the connector b, the steering pad c cannot be taken out from a predetermined closet (not shown).
On the other hand, in order to improve the safety of motor cars, an air bag for a passenger's seat and pre-loader system will be necessary in the future. But, when these systems are employed, attachments are not as small as the steering pad so that the conventional method described above cannot be used. For this reason, it is difficult to assure the safety in working on an assembling line.